Amor e Sofrimento
by Megawinsone
Summary: Tétis ama Julian, mas para ele há coisas mais importantes do que o amor. Será este sentimento mais forte que um desejo de vingança?
1. O Começo

Observação: Essa história se passa em outra dimensão, por isso pode haver coisas que não batem com a história original. O pensamento do personagem fica entre parênteses.  
  
Amor e Sofrimento  
  
Capítulo 1: O Começo  
  
Horas depois que Julian Solo (Poseidon) foi derrotado por Seiya, ele estava na praia junto com Sorento discutindo sobre reconstruir os lugares que foram destruídos por maremotos, tempestades e enchentes. Os dois estavam tão concentrados no que discutiam que não perceberam que Tétis os observava atrás de uns rochedos. A moça escutava com muito cuidado o que os rapazes falavam, então, de repente, num impulso, resolve se aproximar de Julian, o homem pela qual está apaixonada. Mesmo que ele não se lembrasse dela, seu principal objetivo era tentar ficar ao lado dele. Os jovens ao verem alguém se aproximando ficam em sentido de alerta, mas ao perceberem quem era abaixam a guarda.  
  
Tétis: Me desculpem pela intromissão, mas eu estava aqui perto e ouvi que vocês pretendem ajudar a reconstruir os lugares que foram destruídos pelas enchentes, tempestades e maremotos – A ex-guerreira fala meio sem jeito, temendo que percebessem e desconfiassem que ela os estava observando.  
  
Sorento: Sim, é isso mesmo. O que você faz aqui? – Ele pergunta num tom muito ríspido –(O que essa inútil faz aqui?).  
  
Tétis: Eu vim me oferecer para ajudar vocês nos festivais que pretendem organizar, mas claro se o senhor Julian quiser a minha ajuda, pois não sou música como o Sorento – Ela fala muito triste.  
  
Julian: Não se preocupe com isso, você vai ser minha assessora pessoal. Eu te ensinarei, o que você deve fazer, fico muito feliz por querer nos ajudar – O rico rapaz sorri.  
  
Tétis: Senhor Julian, você se lembra de mim? – A moça pergunta muito curiosa – (Como eu gostaria que ele se lembrasse de mim).  
  
Julian: Lembro sim, Athena somente fechou o meu poder na ânfora. Eu continuo sendo a reencarnação de Poseidon – O deus se aproxima da linda loira – (Eu tenho muito pouco poder agora).  
  
Tétis: Que bom que se lembra de mim – A garota o abraça emocionada.  
  
Julian: Venha comigo, não podemos perder tempo, muitas pessoas precisam da gente – O moço de cabelos azuis se solta do abraço dela e pega em sua mão, e a conduz até a mansão Solo junto com Sorento.  
  
E assim, os três foram promover festivais para ajudar as pessoas que ficaram desabrigadas, também ajudaram a reconstruir cidades pelo mundo. Logo depois, o trio começou a se conhecer melhor. Passaram-se 6 anos desde a derrota de Hades e Tétis ainda não tinha tomado coragem para se declarar a seu grande amor.  
  
*********  
  
Nesse momento, na mansão Solo, a linda loira conversava com Sorento sobre o fim das viagens pelo mundo, quando de repente o dono da casa aparece na sala todo feliz.  
  
Sorento: E aí Julian, viu o passarinho verde? O que aconteceu? Nos conte seu motivo de felicidade! – Ele sorri e olha bem curioso para o amigo.  
  
Julian: É segredo, somente contarei na festa que darei amanhã – O lindo homem percebe que sua amiga ficou meio-triste com a pergunta de Sorento e preocupada com sua resposta – (Apesar de eu querer contar, eu não posso, vai estragar meus planos).  
  
Sorento: Bem, já está na hora de eu ir, senão minha namorada briga comigo de novo por chegar atrasado – O rapaz se levanta e sai, deixando seus amigos sozinhos na sala – (Eu nunca vi o Julian tão feliz, como se ele tivesse conseguido algo muito importante, e também nunca vi a Tétis tão triste e preocupada).  
  
Tétis: Então, o que você me conta sobre essa felicidade? – Ela pergunta temendo a resposta.  
  
Julian: Não me olhe assim, eu sei que você gosta de mim, podemos aproveitar essa noite – O jovem se aproxima da loira e começa a beijá-la – (Você será minha).  
  
Tétis: Eu não posso fazer isso, assim desse jeito. Eu não queria passar somente uma noite com você, me entende? Julian, te amo muito e não suportaria tê-lo apenas por uma noite – A ex-guerreira tenta se afastar de seu amado, mas ele a segura pela cintura.  
  
Julian: Eu te quero muito essa noite, você também me quer, não importa o que vai acontecer no dia de amanhã, mas sim hoje. É melhor você me ter por uma noite, que nunca em sua vida – O deus dos mares percebe que lágrimas começam a correr dos olhos de sua verdadeira paixão – (Como eu sou um mentiroso, eu lhe quero porque amo você).  
  
Sem hesitar, Solo puxa a mulher de olhos penetrantes contra seu corpo e a beija intensamente, ela não resiste muito as investidas de seu amado e se entrega a ele, ali mesmo no chão da sala. Eles fizeram amor intensamente, o prazer que ambos sentiam era tão grande que começaram a gritar muito alto e se esqueceram dos empregados que estavam na cozinha, todos ouviram, por causa da acústica da casa. Depois de algum tempo o casal vai até o quarto de Julian terminar o que começaram na sala. Na manhã seguinte, os dois acordam abraçados.  
  
Tétis: Por que Julian? Por que você dormiu comigo? – A jovem encara o dono de seu coração – (Sou somente um objeto para ele, como fui burra em ceder).  
  
Julian: Porque eu gosto muito de você e tava com muita vontade de dormir contigo – O homem de cabelos azuis tentava disfarçar, pois se ele falasse a verdade seu plano não poderia se concretizar –(Porque eu lhe amo).  
  
Tétis: Mas eu não queria que fosse assim desse jeito, tão ocasional. Queria que você me amasse como eu lhe amo – A jovem senta na cama – (Eu sou burra e estúpida, devo ser mais uma na lista dele).  
  
Julian: A noite foi maravilhosa, não foi? Eu sei que você gostou – Ele beija o ombro da moça.  
  
Tétis: Não estou falando somente de sexo, se você quer saber, o sexo foi bom, porém eu queria que fosse com amor – A garota se levanta, se arruma e vai para seu dormitório muito magoada.  
  
Julian: As mulheres são complicadas, nossa! – O milionário se levanta e vai tomar um banho.  
  
Continua................................  
  
Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão lendo esse fic.  
  
Agradecimentos: Muito obrigado Madam Spooky e Marília por revisarem o meu fic. 


	2. A Beira Da Desilusão

Observação: O pensamento do personagem fica entre parênteses.  
  
Capítulo 2: A Beira da Desilusão  
  
O dia inteiro fora conturbado por causa da festa que seria realizada à noite. Havia várias pessoas cuidando da decoração do grande salão de festas, o qual estaria em estilo neoclássico e românico. Os tapetes eram num tom azul oceano, a toalha das mesas eram brancas com desenhos de rosas folhadas a ouro, os talheres de prata e os pratos eram importados da Itália, cerâmica de primeira qualidade. Tétis somente cuidava para ver se o pessoal contratado fazia o serviço corretamente. Enquanto isso, Sorento calculava sobre a quantidade de champagnes e vinhos franceses que seriam necessários para o número x de convidados. As comidas que seriam servidas eram bem variadas, como frutos do mar, comida francesa e italiana.  
  
A linda sereia, apesar de estar ligada em seu trabalho, emanava uma tristeza porque não vira seu amado desde de manhã. Horas se passaram e finalmente os convidados começaram a chegar na festividade, desde de milionários, banqueiros, embaixadores até empregados de cargos de confiança de várias empresas. O tempo era chuvoso, mas isso não impediu os vários homens e mulheres de virem a festança na mansão Solo. Nesse momento, a ex- guerreira loira encontrava-se em seu quarto colocando um lindo vestido verde que definia bem suas curvas e mostrava seus avantajados seios, ela o comprara em Milão na última viagem que fizera com seu patrão. Apesar de estar indo para uma grande festa a preocupação era evidente em seu semblante. Sentia o coração apertado como se estivesse prestes a passar por algo muito importante, quase como se estivesse a ponto de perder alguém. De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada repentina de Julian em seu quarto, o rapaz vestia um terno azul-claro muito elegante.  
  
Tétis: A que devo a honra de sua presença no meu quarto? Pensei que iríamos ficar a tarde inteira juntos – A garota fala num tom sarcástico.  
  
Julian: Não foi sobre isso que vim conversar com você. Eu vim lhe pedir que continue trabalhando comigo depois dessa noite - O lindo rapaz passa a mão no cabelo demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo - (Por favor, não me deixe).  
  
Tétis: Do jeito que você está falando, vai acontecer algo na festa que eu não vou gostar - A moça se volta ao espelho e começa a colocar o brinco de brilhantes e o colar de diamantes que tinha ganhado de aniversário de Solo - (Estou ficando com medo).  
  
Julian: Logo você saberá - Ele olha apreensivo para sua amada - (Desculpe meu amor, mas isso faz parte do meu plano, espero que algum dia você me perdoe).  
  
Então, o deus dos mares sai do quarto da jovem e vai receber Saori que acabara de chegar na recepção, a moça de cabelos roxos estava com um vestido vermelho longo, e um colar de rubis, que deixara o dono da casa não muito excitado com a visão. Minutos depois, saindo do seu dormitório e descendo a escadaria, a linda sereia dá de cara com uma cena chocante para ela: Poseidon estava abraçado com Athena, os dois se beijavam descaradamente no meio do salão, provocando olhares curiosos da multidão. Ao ver que seu verdadeiro amor o viu, ele larga a senhorita Kido e pede para abaixarem o som da música, para ele fazer um pronunciamento.  
  
Julian: Já que todos estão aqui, quero anunciar o meu noivado com a Saori, sei que para todos é uma surpresa, pois faz somente um mês que estávamos namorando escondido. Eu e a senhorita Kido resolvemos fazer essa festa como de noivado - O milionário olhava meio-preocupado para a moça loira - (Me perdoa!).  
  
Saori: Isso mesmo - (Como o Julian está estranho).  
  
Julian: Esse anel é o símbolo de nosso noivado - Ele tira um anel de diamantes de uma caixinha e coloca no dedo da deusa.  
  
A garota de lindas madeixas louras olha com uma expressão muito triste para seu homem e num impulso desesperado corre em direção a porta, saindo na chuva forte que caía, fazendo com que alguns curiosos comentassem a estranha atitude dela. Solo fica preocupado porque temia que a moça não voltasse mais ou fizesse alguma loucura. Depois de duas horas, o deus dos mares consegue despistar sua noiva, indo em direção a porta dos fundos da casa que ficava bem longe do festão. O único que percebera que o dono da mansão saíra, fora Sorento. E assim, o rapaz rico saiu na tempestade tentando achar o cosmo de sua amante, ele caminha durante algum tempo até que a acha perto das ruínas de Poseidon, sentada e chorando copiosamente.  
  
Julian: Venha comigo, você já ficou muito tempo aqui fora nessa chuva - Ele senta-se ao lado dela.  
  
Tétis: O que você faz aqui? Volte para sua festa e fique com sua querida noiva - Ela fala num tom ríspido e tenta se levantar, mas o rapaz de olhos azuis a puxa para seu colo.  
  
Julian: Eu vim aqui porque gosto de você, por favor, me escute. Eu estava preocupado, não quero perdê-la. -(Como ela está braba).  
  
Tétis: Se gostasse mesmo de mim, não tinha ficado noivo daquela nojenta - A garota fala com a voz trêmula - (Por que você mente para mim?).  
  
Julian: Não posso lhe dizer nada ainda, somente quero que saiba que gosto muito de você.  
  
Nesse instante, o senhor dos mares beija apaixonadamente sua companheira que resiste um pouco no início, porém não muito, pois aprofunda o beijo. Então ele se levanta com ela no colo e vai até sua casa. Chegando lá abre a porta dos fundos, sem que ninguém os veja e sobe pelas escadarias dos empregados, seguindo até o quarto dele, não se importando que os caros tapetes persas se molhassem e nem os lençóis de cetim de sua cama onde ambos se deitaram. A paixão entre eles era tão grande que fizeram amor por três horas, quando de repente alguém bate na porta e interrompendo o casal.  
  
Sorento: Julian, a Saori está lhe procurando, não consigo mais enrolá-la – O ex-guerreiro espera durante um tempo até que seu amigo responde a ele.  
  
Julian: Sorento a distraia mais um pouco, vou tomar banho e já estou indo –(Que susto que levei, pensei que fosse a Saori).  
  
Sorento: Pode deixar, mas vê se toma mais cuidado da próxima vez – (Esse meu amigo não tem mais jeito).  
  
Julian: Tétis fique aqui, só vou lá encerrar a festa e depois volto – O deus fala bem sério e a puxa para um beijo longo.  
  
Tétis: Tudo bem, mas não lhe prometo nada, vou tentar esperar – Ela suspira e faz beicinho – (Não agüento lhe dividir com aquela mulher).  
  
Solo se levanta e vai tomar banho, enquanto a água do chuveiro caia em seu corpo, uma preocupação lhe veio a cabeça, até quando sua amante agüentaria se encontrar às escondidas com ele? E se sua noiva descobrisse, o que ela faria? O moço sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, isso não poderia acontecer, senão seu plano de vingança iria água abaixo. Após alguns minutos, o rapaz se arruma e segue até o corredor principal e vai para o salão de festas, sua noiva quando o viu correu em sua direção, muito curiosa para saber onde ele fora.  
  
Saori: Onde você estava? Eu estava preocupada, será que da próxima vez você pode me dizer aonde vai? – Ela pega no braço dele e dá um olhar de desaprovação por ele ter desaparecido no meio da festança – (Ele está muito esquisito).  
  
Julian: Não faça escândalo, eu fui apenas descansar um pouco, pois eu não estava me sentindo bem – O milionário fala num tom muito ríspido.  
  
Saori: Você deve ter bebido demais – A deusa tenta sorrir, porém sentia a indiferença dele.  
  
Julian: Eu vou acabar com a festa, estou muito cansado – Ele cruza os braços.  
  
Saori: Por mim tudo bem, você que sabe – A moça de madeixas rochas o abraça, mas percebe que ele tenta se esquivar.  
  
Julian: Venha, vou lhe acompanhar até sua limusine, você parece muito cansada.  
  
Saori: Você não quer que eu fique com você hoje? – Ela fica muito confusa com a atitude de seu noivo.  
  
Julian: Não, hoje não, acho melhor deixar para outro dia – (Que mulher mais oferecida).  
  
A conversa entre o casal é interrompida por Sorento.  
  
Sorento: Senhor Julian, você quer que eu encerre a festa?  
  
Julian: Sim, pode encerrar – Ele abre a porta da limusine e sua noiva entra –(Estou ansioso para voltar para os braços de minha sereia).  
  
Assim, o senhor dos mares se despede da senhorita Kido e em seguida vai ao salão de festas se despedir dos convidados.  
  
Continua............................................  
  
Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão lendo esse fic.  
  
Agradecimento: Muito obrigado Dai e Madam Spooky por revisarem o meu fic. 


	3. A Um Passo Da Verdade

_**Capítulo 3: A Um Passo Da Verdade  
**_

_****_

_****_

_****_

Enquanto isso, Tétis estava no dormitório muito pensativa esperando pelo seu amante.  
  
Tétis: (O que eu faço? Não posso me afastar dele, eu o amo muito, mas ao mesmo tempo fico com medo, pois ele pode estar me usando somente como um objeto sexual).  
  
Após alguns minutos Julian voltou ao seu quarto, aonde deixou sua amada sereia.  
  
Julian: Demorei? – O rapaz perguntou sorrindo.  
  
Tétis: Não muito. Sua noiva não quis ficar contigo hoje? – A moça cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado tentando esconder seu aparente ciúme.  
  
Julian: Eu a mandei embora, não se preocupe com isso – O moço de cabelos longos tirou sua roupa, se aproximou da cama, levantou os lençóis e deitou- se junto com a garota.  
  
Tétis: Esse seu envolvimento com a Saori me deixa confusa. Ela não gostava do Seiya? Não namorava ele? – A jovem perguntou muito séria.  
  
Julian: Sim, ela gostava dele, até descobrir que seu querido namorado tinha um caso com a Shina – O lindo deus num piscar de olhos puxou a dama para debaixo de seu corpo.  
  
Tétis: O que você quer de mim? – A garota perguntou rispidamente.  
  
Julian: Não está óbvio? Eu lhe quero muito. Garanto a você que é mais que um desejo sexual – O dono da mansão sorriu.  
  
Tétis: Eu lhe amo, mas parece que você apenas está brincando com meus sentimentos – A ex-guerreira tentou sair de debaixo dele, porém este a segurou pelos braços.  
  
Julian: Siga seu coração e não se arrependerá. Esse sentimento que tenho por você é mais forte que uma paixão – O rapaz beijou a loira apaixonadamente.  
  
Então, os dois se entregaram mais uma vez um ao outro e fizeram amor durante várias vezes à noite. Na manhã seguinte, o casal acordou com o sol batendo em seus rostos.  
  
Tétis: Que noite! – A moça suspirou.  
  
Julian: Que bom que gostou, venha comigo tomar um banho e depois iremos comer - Ele se levantou e a puxou pelo braço.  
  
Tétis: Sim, vamos – A dama falou toda feliz e seguiu Solo.  
  
Depois de uma hora no chuveiro, o deus dos mares e sua amada descem as escadarias da enorme mansão e seguem até a sala de jantar para comer algo.  
  
Julian: Esqueci de lhe falar, amanhã partiremos para a Europa a negócios. Ficaremos por lá uns dois meses – O jovem falou calmamente.  
  
Tétis: E sua querida noiva já sabe disso? Ela não quer ir junto contigo? – A sereia perguntou enciumada, cruzou os braços e sentou-se na cadeira.  
  
Julian: Vou ligar para ela depois, acredito que a Saori não poderá ir, nem se quisesse, porque vai estar muito ocupada com os negócios dela - O deus dos mares ficou preocupado com a olhar ameaçador de sua parceira.  
  
Tétis: Então, eu sou apenas uma substituta para você? Quando sua noiva não pode ir, você fica comigo, senão somente ela – A jovem olhou para o lado super furiosa.  
  
Julian: Calma, eu não acho que você seja apenas uma substituta – Ele abraçou a garota que estava sentada na cadeira.  
  
Tétis: Quando vai sair o casamento? –(Eu ainda faço ele desistir dessa besteira).  
  
Julian: Daqui á seis meses – (Se eu não mudar de idéia) – Solo respondeu desanimado.  
  
Tétis: Não quero lhe dividir com ela – A moça falou rispidamente e pegou na mão de seu amante.  
  
Julian: Vamos parar de falar nela, de agora em diante falaremos apenas de nós – O senhor da mansão beijou a testa da loura.  
  
Tétis: Tudo bem, eu vou tentar –(Só não sei até quando).  
  
No dia da viagem a deusa acompanhou seu noivo e sua assistente até o aeroporto. Durante o percurso, a sereia não agüentava ver o rapaz e sua rival aos beijos e abraços na limusine, porém o deus dos mares percebeu que a ex-guerreira não estava gostando daquilo. Então, ele conseguiu evitar as caricias da senhorita Kido, que estranhou sua reação. O alivio para o milionário foi que logo chegaram ao seu destino.  
  
Saori: Amor, você quer que eu lhe acompanhe até seu avião? – A dama de cabelos roxos perguntou empolgada.  
  
Julian: Não precisa –(Que mulher mais chata! Se não fosse pela minha vingança) – O jovem de madeixas azuis falou friamente.  
  
Saori: Vou sentir saudades - Ela se despediu, fechou a porta do carro e seguiu até sua casa.  
  
Depois de caminharem dez minutos, o casal entrou no luxuoso avião, partindo assim em direção ao primeiro país que eles teriam reunião de negócios. Sorento já estava em Berlim os esperando.  
  
Enquanto isso, Athena chegou em sua mansão, saiu de seu automóvel, mas quando abriu a porta de entrada encontrou no chão uma carta estranha com seu nome, porém não possuía o endereço de quem a mandou. Muito curiosa à moça a abriu ali mesmo.  
  
Carta: Senhorita Kido, enquanto você fica em casa trabalhando, seu querido noivo está viajando com a amante dele, aquela loira. Sim, seu querido Julian está lhe colocando os chifres, se não acreditar em mim problema seu.  
  
Saori: Que carta mais ridícula, meu noivo é apaixonado por mim. Ele nunca me trairia com a Tétis ou qualquer outra que seja – A garota rasgou a carta com muita raiva nos olhos, entrou e jogou os pedaços de papeis no lixo da cozinha.  
  
Tatsumi: Senhorita, o que houve? – O criado perguntou assustado.  
  
Saori: Nada, só um desocupado que me mandou uma carta ridícula, me dizendo que meu noivo me trai – (Isso não pode ser verdade).  
  
Tatsumi: Credo Senhorita, isso é muito ruim –(A coitada é tão boazinha, não merece ser traída).  
  
__

_Continua......................  
_  
_Nota: Desculpem pela demora, sinto muito deixar vocês esperando dois meses por esse capítulo. Muito obrigado pelos comentários e por estarem acompanhando essa fanfic.  
  
Agradecimento: Muito obrigado Leila por revisar esse capítulo para mim. _


	4. A Desconfiança

_**Capítulo 4: A Desconfiança**_

_****_

****

****

****

****

****

****

Durante os dois meses que se passaram, a deusa vivia ligando para o hotel onde seu noivo estava hospedado. Ele ás vezes não atendia ao telefone, pois achava uma chatice falar com ela. Essa por sua vez nem desconfiava de nada, pensava que seu amado estava ocupado com os negócios.

O milionário deu várias jóias caríssimas para a moça de madeixas douradas, enquanto estavam conhecendo outros países. Os dois dormiam juntos no mesmo quarto de hotel, e quando Saori ligava, a loira ficava com ciúmes.

No dia em que voltaram de viagem, Poseidon e a ex-guerreira ao entrarem na mansão foram recepcionados pela moça de cabelos roxos. Isso deixou a sereia incomodada.

Saori: Oi meu amor, como foi de viagem? – A garota se aproximou de seu amado.

Julian: A viagem foi ótima, consegui tudo o que queria – O rapaz se esquivou do abraço dela.

Saori: Julian, eu preciso falar com você, a sós – A dama olhou para a loira.

Tétis: Tudo bem! Já estou indo mesmo para o meu quarto, guardar minhas coisas – A jovem fez cara de deboche e subiu a escada contrariada.

Julian: Ficaremos mais à vontade no escritório, me acompanhe – (Será o que ela quer agora?).

E assim, a deusa acompanhou seu companheiro até seu escritório, chegando naquela sala espaçosa, os dois sentaram-se em um sofá preto de couro.

Julian: Fale, o que você tem a me dizer? – O deus falou rispidamente.

Saori: Querido, eu recebi uma carta anônima me dizendo que você tem um caso com a Tétis. Isso é verdade? – A milionária olhou apreensiva para seu noivo, esperando uma resposta.

Julian: Claro que não, ela é apenas uma amiga, uma assistente. Quem lhe enviou essa carta quer destruir nosso relacionamento. Você sabe que tenho apenas olhos para sua pessoa –(Eu tenho que tomar uma medida meio-drástica, senão meu plano vai dançar) – O ricaço abraçou a moça de madeixas longas e depois a beijou para tranqüiliza-la.

Saori: Que bom que você não me traí com ela, fico mais aliviada. Eu lhe amo tanto, odiaria descobrir esse tipo de coisa.

Julian: Essa carta é bobagem, confie em mim – O rapaz sorriu e pegou nas mãos dela, tentando passar confiança.

Saori: Não se preocupe, eu acredito em você.

Julian: Você me deixa feliz.

Enquanto isso, a sereia estava em seu quarto arrumando suas roupas, mas algo lhe preocupava, um mau pressentimento, uma pontada no peito. Porém o que mais a deixava nervosa era o fato de ter descoberto que estava grávida e não sabia como contar ao deus dos mares. Pela segunda vez se sentia insegura.

Nesse momento, no escritório de Poseidon, ele e sua noiva estavam se entendendo. Isso deixava o jovem de cabelos azulados mais aliviado, não queria que seu plano fosse de água abaixo. Precisava se vingar, nem que precisasse sacrificar sua felicidade. Sua amante teria que entender.

Saori: O que você está pensando? Você está tão pensativo.

Julian: Nada meu amor, eu apenas estava pensando nos negócios que amanhã terei que resolver lá na empresa.

Saori: Você deve estar muito cansado, vou lhe deixar descansar, amanhã de noite, eu lhe vejo – A dama o beijou, se levantou, saiu da sala e foi para sua casa.

Julian: (Agora terei que tomar a decisão mais difícil da minha vida. Tomara que um dia ela me perdoe).

Então, o rapaz levantou-se e seguiu em rumo a escadaria, onde subiu correndo e logo em seguida caminhou pelo enorme corredor e entrou no quarto de sua amada.

Julian: Tétis, nós precisamos conversar – (Não sei como vou dizer isso) – Aproximou-se da ex-guerreira que estava sentada na cama.

Tétis: Também preciso conversar com você – A jovem falou temerosa.

Julian: Posso falar primeiro ou você quer? – Pediu sentando-se ao lado dela.

Tetis: Pode falar primeiro – (Estou com medo).

Julian: Meu amor, nós precisamos dar um tempo, até eu conseguir o que quero da Saori. Ela está desconfiada, não posso deixar que Athena descubra nosso caso. Por favor, me entenda. Não podemos mais sair juntos, temos que nos cuidar. De agora em diante vamos nos tratar apenas como amigos. Só até eu conseguir o que quero – O moço falou e pegou na mão de sua loira.

Tétis: Você quer terminar tudo? O que você acha que eu sou? Ela significa mais a você que eu? Julian, eu não acredito que temos que nos afastar. Você acha que vai ser fácil para mim, não aceito essa situação – A garota começou a chorar copiosamente.

Julian: Não fique assim, eu lhe amo, isto é para o nosso bem. Logo voltaremos, é somente por alguns meses – O milionário tentou abraçar a sereia, que desviou.

Tétis: Eu não posso esconder o fruto do nosso amor – A moça passou uma de suas mãos em seu ventre.

Julian: O que você quer dizer com isso? O rapaz questionou confuso.

Tétis: Estou grávida, quer que eu vá embora? – Levantou-se da cama e foi até o guarda roupas.

_Continua..........................................._

__

_Nota: Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história._

__


	5. O Medo Da Perda

**Capítulo 5: O Medo da Perda**

****

****

O senhor da mansão também se levantou da cama espaçosa e abraçou sua parceira por trás, a impedindo de abrir o armário para pegar as roupas.

Julian: Me escute bem, eu não quero que você me deixe, pois lhe amo – O rapaz sussurrou no ouvido da amante.

Tétis: Isso é mentira, você é um egoísta que somente pensa em si próprio – A moça virou-se furiosa, ao fazer isso, encarou os olhos tristes de seu amado.

Julian: Acredite em mim, agora se acalme, esse nervosismo não fará bem a criança.

Tétis: Se eu não lhe contasse sobre o nosso filho, com certeza você me daria um pé na bunda – Cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça, fazendo que as lágrimas molhassem o tapete.

Julian: Você está enganada, nunca faria isso – Gesticulou com a mão esquerda e com a outra segurou o braço da bela dama.

Tétis: Largue-me! Quero ir embora!

Julian: Você não vai sair daqui, isto não é mais um pedido e sim uma ordem – O milionário alterou a voz, seus olhos transmitiam um misto de medo e fúria.

Então, numa ação desesperada o jovem jogou a loira na cama, por sorte ela não sofreu nada, porém o semblante desta que antes demonstrava fúria e decepção, tornou-se de medo.

Tétis: Saia do meu quarto! – Gritou assustada – Deixe-me em paz!

Julian: Não me desafie nunca mais!

Tétis: Preciso ficar sozinha, quero pensar. Pare de me encarar desse jeito, quem é culpado dessa situação é você!

Julian: Vou lhe deixar sozinha pensando, mas não fique nervosa e me desculpe – Pediu arrependido.

Tétis: Eu poderia ter me machucado e perdido o bebê, sem tirar o susto que você me deu.

Julian: Eu sinto muito – O moço de madeixas azuladas saiu do quarto, para logo em seguida chavear a porta do lado de fora.

Depois que o rapaz saíra, a loira se encolheu abraçando os joelhos, começando assim a chorar copiosamente, porque se sentia um lixo, um objeto. O pensamento que se repetia em sua mente, era que somente foi usada para as necessidades e desejos sexuais dele. Estava quase certa que ele a impedira de ir embora, somente por causa da criança, porque sabia que se ela fosse embora dificilmente a encontraria de novo. Várias coisas passaram na cabeça da jovem.

Enquanto isso, Poseidon desceu as escadarias em rumo ao seu escritório, da onde ligou para Sorento. Algum tempo após o telefonema o ex-guerreiro chegava na casa de seu amigo e fora recepcionado pelo mesmo.

Sorento: O que houve Julian? Você parecia nervoso no telefone – Perguntou super preocupado.

Julian: Já está pronto o que pedi a você e aos outros marinas fazerem? – Questionou rispidamente.

Sorento: Sim, está. A única coisa que falta é o senhor Poseidon ir até lá – Respondeu sério.

Julian: Eu irei, preciso urgentemente daquele lugar e também de seus serviços.

Sorento: Não me diga que pretende alagar o planeta novamente?

Julian: Não, isso daria muito na cara. Eu quero levar Tétis para lá – Cruzou os braços.

Sorento: Mas por qual motivo? – (Não entendo esse cara).

Julian: O grande motivo é que ela pode atrapalhar os meus planos, ainda mais no estado em que se encontra. Não quero arriscar, a Saori já está desconfiada – Tentou explicar.

Sorento: Em que estado? Saiba que eu não acho isso justo com ela. Aquela loira lhe ama e você quer jogar tudo fora! – Esbravejou furioso.

Julian: Ela está grávida e não vou perde-la, essa separação é somente por um tempo. Eu a amo também – (Será que ninguém me entende?).

Sorento: Tomara que você não se arrependa depois – Lamentou tristemente.

Julian: Chega de discussão! Vamos logo resolver a última coisa que falta.

**Continua..................................................**

****

****

****

_**Nota:** Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando essa história._


	6. Chapter 6: A Revolta de Tétis

_**Capítulo 6:A Revolta de Tétis**_

Nesse momento, Julian e seu grande amigo saíram da mansão e seguiram em direção ao reino reconstruído que ficava nas profundezas do oceano, onde o deus iria firmar as bases da construção com seu poder.

Enquanto isso, a sereia levantou-se da cama ao ouvir a porta de entrada da mansão sendo aberta e fechada bruscamente, curiosa aproximou-se da janela que dava uma ótima vista da frente da casa, abriu a cortina azulada de cetim vagarosamente e enxergou seu amante saindo da propriedade com Sorento. Imediatamente a moça sentiu um calafrio e uma vontade incontrolável de sair daquele lugar, como se algo tivesse a mandando ir embora, talvez uma premonição. Correu até a porta e tentou abrir, mas sem sucesso, porque solo tinha a trancado, provavelmente temia que ela fugisse, suspirou indignada e sentou-se na cama.

**Tétis:** Que droga! O que ele pensa que está fazendo? – Sussurrou zangada para logo em seguida levantar e pegar algumas roupas no armário e uma toalha de banho.

Depois de algumas horas verificando a estrutura e quartos de seu templo submarino, o jovem de cabelos azuis resolveu retornar a sua mansão, ao sair da água observou a pequena brisa da madrugada que tinha pincelado as folhas das árvores, suas roupas estavam encharcadas, porém não se importou com isso, adentrou em sua moradia e rumou até sua suíte, onde tirou a roupa e tomou um banho quente em sua luxuosa banheira. Após algum tempo, vestiu seu roupão e deitou-se na cama, no entanto algo o perturbava, não o deixava descansar, sua amada agora era sua maior preocupação.

**Julian:** (Será que não me arrependerei do que estou fazendo? Será que ela irá me perdoar?).

Aqueles pensamentos o atormentavam, até que não agüentou mais e levantou-se e foi até o dormitório da loira, ao chegar lá, colocou a mão em sua corrente de ouro que sempre usava no pescoço, de onde tirou a chave da fechadura, abrindo assim a porta. Entrou no recinto cautelosamente e ficou por um momento a observando dormir, para logo se aproximar com cuidado e puxar os cobertores, deitando-se ao lado dela e a abraçando.

No dia seguinte, o sol despertou a moça com seus primeiros raios que penetravam na fresta da cortina que não tinha sido fechada na noite anterior. Espreguiçou-se com dificuldade, pois alguém a abraçava fortemente, surpreendeu-se quando viu que Solo estava dormindo junto com ela, depois da discussão que tiveram, tentou se soltar em vão. Cansada de tanto tentar, se virou para ele ficando de frente, observou por alguns minutos o rosto de seu amado, quando de repente esse começou a acordar. Fazendo com que a garota despertasse do transe em que se encontrava e voltasse a realidade.

**Tétis:** Será que dá de me largar? – Está me apertando demais, quero ir ao toalete – (Eu não posso ceder!) – A guerreira falou rispidamente e estreitou os olhos perigosamente

**Julian:** Calma! Não precisa ficar braba. Há um mês atrás você não estaria incomodada com isso – (Como irei dizer que vou levá-la para o meu reino submarino?).- O deus dos mares a soltou, permitindo que essa fizesse o que desejava.

A loira demorou trinta minutos para sair do banheiro, somente para poder afrontar o multimilionário, pois sabia que ele iria ficar preocupado e foi isso que aconteceu. Cansado com a demora, o rapaz deu um pulo do colchão e resolveu bater na porta, quando se preparou para fazer isto, quase esbarrou na dama, que saia distraída do lavatório.

**Tétis:** Além de me trancar nesse lugar, agora está me vigiando também? – Perguntou tristemente.

**Julian:** Isso não é da sua conta! Agora arrume suas coisas em uma mala, quero lhe levar a um outro lugar – Falou friamente.

**Tétis:** O que você vai fazer comigo? – Questionou desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa com o tom de voz que seu amado usou com ela.

**Julian:** Você ficará no meu templo reconstruído debaixo do oceano – (Eu sinto muito por isso, acredito que vai ser melhor para nós dois).

**Tétis:** Eu não irei contigo, está me ouvindo? – Gritou furiosa – (Ele não me ama mais, quer apenas se livrar de mim).

**Julian:** Você não tem escolha! Fará o que estou mandando – Murmurou pegando a moça de madeixas douradas pelo braço e a pressionando contra a parede.

**Tétis:** Eu lhe odeio, odeio o dia que me apaixonei por você – (Esse não é o Julian que amo, e sim um homem sem coração) – Os olhos da loira estavam marejados de lágrimas e transmitiam um misto de raiva e decepção.

**Julian:** Você está mentindo! – Uma lágrima solitária rolou de um dos olhos do deus.

**Tétis:** Se algum dia me amou, como lhe amei, deixe-me ir, eu não suportaria dividi-lo com Saori.

**Julian:** Eu lhe amo muito ainda e por isso vou a levar para um local mais seguro, onde poderemos nos encontrar sem sermos pegos. Não discuta mais comigo, você tem quarenta minutos para arrumar as suas coisas, lhe espero lá fora – Saiu do recinto e foi colocar uma roupa para levar a jovem até o templo.

A moça simplesmente resolveu não discutir mais, pois colocou na cabeça que arranjaria outro meio para escapar dele.

Minutos após a briga, o casal se encontrou no corredor, o moço de cabelos azulados deu um meio-sorriso e pegou a mala da guerreira, que apenas demonstrava indiferença em seu rosto, deixando Poseidon incomodado com aquele clima.

**Julian:** Conversaremos melhor quando chegarmos no meu reino.

**Tétis:** Tudo bem! Vamos logo, antes que sua futura esposa nos veja – Comentou cinicamente.

O deus dos mares a pegou pelo braço esquerdo e a conduziu até seu reino submarino, quando chegou ao lugar tão almejado por ele, a dama ficou surpresa ao ver Sorento, Biam e Isac a esperando. Concluiu que não seria tão fácil fugir de lá, porém não impossível.

**_Continua ..._**

****

**_Nota:_** Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que me deixaram comentário e desculpem pela demora. Eu estava muito ocupada com os trabalhos e provas na universidade, agora nas férias vou tentar não demorar a atualizar. Beijos!


End file.
